


Til Death [art]

by the_interuniversal_geometer



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/pseuds/the_interuniversal_geometer
Summary: Lyra takes on the mantle of the Abhorsen. The only thing that can separate her from Pantalaimon will be death, and even that can be gotten around, she knows.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Crossworks 2020





	Til Death [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leah_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/gifts).



> I don't remember a whole lot about either of these two series but I adore them both!

  



End file.
